


Kindergarten - Irondad

by loki_fanboy420



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Endgame fix it, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, avengers fix it, my heart hurts, this is a longer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_fanboy420/pseuds/loki_fanboy420
Summary: longer drabble (164 words) about tony sending morgan off to her first day of kindergarten because fuck the russo brothers tony deserved to watch her grow up >:[





	Kindergarten - Irondad

Tony sighed as he put the car in park. Pepper would've loved to be here right now, but she was currently on a vital business trip.  
"Okay, kiddo, let's go," He stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door, helping Morgan out of her car seat. He grabbed her bookbag too and handed it to her.  
"C'mon, Daddy!" The little kid grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the small, but daunting building in front of them.  
Once they had found her new classroom, Tony knelt down before her, "You'll be okay, right honey?"  
"Yeah," Morgan replied.  
"Okay then, darling, be good, alright?" Morgan giggled widely as Tony haphazardly placed kisses all over her face.  
"Okay," She smiled as Tony pulled away and held her little face in her hands.  
"I love you 3000,"  
"I love you 3000 too, Daddy," Tony's heart ached as he gave his baby girl one last kiss, before sending her off for her first day of kindergarten.


End file.
